Tissue Box
by Chiharu-Chan
Summary: “Simply put, he thought of himself as her tissue box. Something she uses whenever she's upset, but put aside when she's done.” Mari x Nichrome. One-shot. Fluff.


This was something I've been wanting to write for a long time, but never got to because of exams. Exams are an evil, evil thing. Everyone has to agree with me on _that_. Lolz Be warned fro extreme fluff.   
  
Anyway, I guess this sort of takes place in "**Everything from Knowing You**", my other fanfic where the guys end up being roommates.  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Shaman king, Nichrome or Mari. But I think everyone should join in the cause to help spread Mari x Nichrome –ism  
  
**Tissue Box**  
  
By: Chiharu  
  
Neither of them remembered when it started, but both have agreed on the fact that they didn't want it to end.  
  
He was her only source of comfort, the only one she could come and explain things to; even if it wasn't any of his business. Whenever she had a bad day, or just didn't feel too good; she always came for him, expecting the hot chocolate and movie night.  
  
Simply put, he thought of himself as her tissue box.  
  
Something she uses whenever she's upset, but put aside when she's done. Not that he was complaining, because he was just happy she could come to him.  
  
His friends often wondered why he put up with her, even if she was pretty.   
  
"Come on, she's pretty, sure." Hao had urged. "But she doesn't think of you that way. You guys are _best friends_, not boyfriends and girlfriends."  
  
Of course, he knew that already. Hao had put it nicely.   
  
He wouldn't begin to imagine himself being her bestfriend, not even her male best friend.  
  
He was just her tissue box.  
  
It was the same this time.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

****

Nichrome had managed to finish his homework, when that soft ringing sound was heard; the door bell.  
  
He got up swiftly and managed to not trip over all the stuff laid on the floor, living with the guys were dangerous.  
  
He opened the door, and stared at his visitor.  
  
Her blond hair was lose from their regular pigtails, and she managed to suppress a soft sniff. Her eyes were red, probably from crying already.  
  
"Mari?" He paused. "What's wrong?"  
  
She held up her left arm to reach for him, only to stop halfway.  
  
Then she collapsed on him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She woke up to that familiar of hot chocolate, and knew instantly where she was. For she had no idea where her feet carries her whenever she's crying. But then again, there was only one person she ever goes to.  
  
Nichrome.  
  
He came in the room holding a tray of cups, and then sat it down on the coffee table. As if on cue, she automatically sat up and reached for one.   
  
Nichrome chuckled, sitting down next to her. "So, what's wrong this time?"  
  
Mari paused, and then sat the cup down. "Mari wants to ask Nichrome a question first."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why is Nichrome always so nice to Mari?"  
  
"Because." He smiled warmly. "Nichrome wants to be."  
  
"But." She paused. "Mari always comes over to Nichrome, whenever she's upset. Doesn't Nichrome ever get tired to it?"  
  
He flicked her on the forehead. "Of course not. Nichrome likes it when you come over."  
  
"Oh." She said softly, almost in a disjointing tone.  
  
"Now, can you tell me what's making you upset?"   
  
She shook her head. "Mari won't tell Nichrome anything unless he answers Mari's questions."  
  
Nichrome smiled. "Alright, what do you have to ask me?"  
  
She waved some of her blond hair out of her eyes. She smiled shyly. "Dose... Does Nichrome like Mari?"  
  
He paused, and then sighed. "Alright, Mari." He lifted her chin up. "Who sent you here?"  
  
Her Light green eyes shook. "No one! Mari came here by herself and....."  
  
He shook his head, and then smiled. "Mari, don't you know lying is wrong? Is it Hao?"  
  
"Yeah." She said, slowing looked down while blushing. "Nichrome is always so smart."  
  
He sighed. "What did he say to you?"  
  
"Asakura-kun was mad because Anna yelled at his friend. Then Anna got mad at Hao and they got into a fight. But then Mari tried to stop them, but Hao yelled at Mari and told her that she's just a pest anyway." She replied softly. "He said she needs to stop getting into people's businesses and stopping annoying Nichrome because she only uses him and..." She paused. "And since Nichrome liked Mari so much, he couldn't ask her to stop doing it."  
  
Nichrome sighed, making as mental note to ask Hao later. "Mari." He said slowly. "Don't listen to what Hao says, alright? It was just a spur of the moment, and he was mad. Plus, we all know what happens when Hao gets mad, right?"  
  
Mari nodded.  
  
He knelt down on the floor in front of Mari, grabbing the tissue box on the coffee table and handed it to her. "Here."  
  
She paused. "So does that mean Nichrome _doesn't_ like Mari."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because." She said slowly. "Mari would be even _more_ upset if Nichrome didn't like Mari."  
  
He stared at the girl in front of her, then kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Of course I like you, silly."   
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"Because Mari likes Nichrome too."   
  
** GLUMP**  
  
And with that, she tackled him onto the floor.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk." They looked up to see a pair of feet.  
  
"Making out in my living room?" Hao teased. "Have you no shame?"  
  
"Aniki." Yoh laughed. "I think they're in the middle of something."  
  
"Yes, be gone." Nichrome waved them away.  
  
"Okay, okay." Hao laughed, being pushed out by Yoh. "I know when I'm not wanted here."  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
Mari tucked on his hair. "Is Nichrome going to kiss Mari now?"  
  
He smiled. "Granted."  
  
**Fin**

****

* * *

Just some light fluff. So why can't I write something less... _Fluffy?_Don't know. lolz. It's exactly what my betaer read asked me. I guess it just comes to sure how much I need better beta readers. -Docks shoes being thrown from my friends- lolz   
  
This is dedicated to Kiyuu-chan, Keiko, and Saikoro. Because they're ever so faithful to this pairing, it makes me want to cry. –sniff-  
  
Sorry with the whole "third persona POV" in the beginning, but I quote Kaiyrah, "Whenever someone's talking to me in 3rd person point of view, I have a tendency to talk back that way, just for the heck out of it."  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review, please?  
  
Chiharu 


End file.
